


【Translation/授权翻译】周四会诊

by Carmen_Shing



Series: Joffrey/Viserys (Translation in Chinese) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, M/M, Mental Instability, Therapy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: The original work: Thursday Sessions by extrastellar大学生乔佛里·拜拉席恩和韦赛里斯·坦格利安，在同一个心理治疗师那儿接受治疗。





	【Translation/授权翻译】周四会诊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thursday Sessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773444) by [extrastellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar). 



This translation was also posted on [Lofter.com](http://jelita866.lofter.com/post/1dce9cae_10e956e4)

_______________________________

 

       都是弥赛拉的错。白痴弥赛拉，都怪她那愚蠢的绿色大眼睛还有恳求。只是为了她，他才会在这里。

       乔佛里坐在他的车里，盯着眼前那座写着“旧镇学城心理治疗与精神科”的建筑。他的父亲……难道他现在真的能将自己曾一直以为是母亲孪生弟弟、现在是他亲生父亲的詹姆，称为“老爸”？那家伙可是在他刚进入青少年期时，就吵着要瑟曦带乔佛里去看精神病医生呢。

       现在，他已经是个21岁的年轻人，在君临大学读经济，面临着诸多他青少年时期就有的“问题”——弥赛拉是这么形容的。

       哦，补充一句，他和他弟弟妹妹，都是他们亲生父母乱伦的产物。原来，弥赛拉早在16岁被詹姆舅舅从多恩接回来的时候，就明白了对方的暗示，知道了真相。瑟曦和詹姆把实情告诉他们的孩子时，她显得非常镇定，托曼则被吓得面无血色，而乔佛里……好吧，乔佛里是完全暴怒了。他朝他妈妈和舅舅/亲生父亲扔盘子，大吼大叫，离开了家。没有朋友能收留他——自从桑铎意识到乔佛里有多混、而他和前女友们关系僵化后，他就没有朋友了。珊莎把他当成怪物一样看待，玛格丽是为了接近他弟弟才装作对乔佛里有意思的（这算不算恋童癖？那时玛格丽17岁，托曼才14岁！）。因此，他只能躲在宿舍里，用泰温外公为庆祝他第16个命名日而送给他的礼物——一把古代匕首，捅自己的枕头。匕首的名字叫“噬心者”，他必须得把它藏好，不让他那有些多疑的室友发现。佛雷家的人，可能又是个叫瓦德的。乔佛里从不费心去记他的名字。

       他的手机振动了一下。

       乔佛里扫了一眼手机屏幕：1条来自弥赛拉的短信。

       _“你到治疗师那儿了吗？”_

       乔佛里发了个鬼脸： _“准备进去了，别烦我。”_

_“你知道，如果你真的去了，瓦里斯会告诉我的。”_

      他没有回短信，而是把手机调成静音，然后下了车锁好车门，大步流星地朝入口走去。

      坐在前台后面的，是一位神情严肃、鼻子上架着一副厚眼镜的男人。

      “我预约了下午4点的会诊。”乔佛里说。那个男人从眼镜框架后盯着他。

      “名字？”他干巴巴地问。

      “乔佛里·拜拉席恩。快点，我没有一天的时间可以浪费！”他厉声回答。

       男人的两道眉毛高高耸起，然后他翻了翻日历。“克林顿学士会在十五分钟后见您。他现在还要给一位病人会诊。”

      “ 十五分钟？！”乔佛里叫道，双手用力拍在柜台上。“听着，我不知道你认不认识我，可我没时间……”

       “等候室在那边。”

       乔佛里怒视着粗鲁打断他的男人，朝对方所指的方向扬长而去。和这种 _榆木脑袋_ 讲道理毫无意义。

       等候室里只有另外两个人：一位是个坐立不安的中年妇女，另一位是个和他年纪相仿的男青年。

       椅子看上去还蛮舒服的，于是乔佛里便坐了下来。杂志上写的都是些愚蠢的科学文章，这些玩意儿几乎算不上是通用语。所以，他把目光转向了那位坐在房间另一头的男人。

       那人有一头银发、紫丁香一样的双眸和高耸的颧骨，正在看一份乔佛里曾为了大学课程读过的经济报纸。他穿着昂贵的黑色牛仔裤、黑色正装皮鞋和红色衬衫。

      _穿成这样来心理治疗也太隆重了吧_ ，乔佛里想。他自己的蓝色牛仔裤也挺贵的，毕竟他家里有钱，干嘛不花。他的耐克鞋和毛衣同样价格不菲，不过至少他看上去不像是要去赢下一场舞蹈比赛。

       一扇邻近的门被拉开了，一名学士从房间里走出来叫道：“坦格利安先生！”

       那个银发男人放下报纸站起身，在撞见乔佛里的目光时眯了眯眼睛。

       乔佛里只是露出了一个得意的笑容。

 

********

 

      他妈的每周五。和崔斯丹还有弥赛拉共进晚餐。真是噩梦。

      “怎么样？”弥赛拉一边问，一边倒了点青亭岛金色葡萄酒，“我指的是会诊。”

      “在等候室遇到一个坦格利安。”乔佛里说道，握住了酒杯。一般来说，玛格丽和托曼会加入他们的聚餐；但这周玛格丽要去她奶奶家，而托曼那小叛徒，扮演着好男友的角色陪她一起，把自己的哥哥单独留下来面对“崔赛拉”（TrysCella）这对腻歪的小情侣。

      “自从伊里斯·坦格利安烧了红堡，我猜龙家的人只有去接受精神病测试才是正常的。”弥赛拉说，“但我指的是你真正的治疗会诊过程，小乔。”

      “TMD不关你事。”乔佛里厉声回应，灌了一大口酒。

      “嘿，悠着点。”崔斯丹提醒他。

      “这当然关我事了，小乔。”弥赛拉轻声说道，“我是你妹妹。”

      “妹妹？还是表妹？哦等等！两个都是！我给忘了！”他不满地嘘了一声，喝光了杯子里的酒，“下周五见。”

 

********

 

       乔佛里没想过自己还会再来这里。但现在他来了，就在等候室，和坦格利安先生一起。这一次，那人穿着一件蓝色衬衣、蓝色牛仔裤和皮鞋，没在看报纸，而是在用手指滚动着手机屏幕。

       乔佛里注意到对方的头发比一般男性的要长一些，但他那样子并不难看。说实话，正好相反。好吧，这家伙 _帅呆了_ ，看看他那高高的颧骨和紫丁香一样的眼睛……

       “你是在偷看我吗？”

       乔佛里被对方的话噎住了。“什么？！”

       坦格利安先生将目光从手机上转向了乔佛里。

       “你是在偷看我吗？”他重复，“我倒不觉得吃惊，毕竟我有真龙的血脉，被赐予了迷人的美貌，可我最近对长期关系不感兴趣。”

       “我才没有偷看你，你这花架子！”乔佛里厉声反驳，“七层地狱啊，你管好自己的事吧。”

       “那你盯着我是想寻求时尚建议吗？”坦格利安先生问，对着乔佛里身上的君临大学兜帽上衣做了个鬼脸。

       “你刚才说什么——”

       “哦，拜托！”那人讥笑道，“你看上去就像个兰尼斯特。你不应该很有钱的吗？买几件体面点的衣服吧，金发妞。”

       “你不是个坦格利安吗？难道疯人院不应该用拘束衣把你困起来？”乔佛里吼道，指关节因拳头紧攥而发白。

       “所以我到这儿来了。”坦格利安先生回击，“疯狂太难定义。我父亲没疯，虽然大家都说他疯了。显然，詹姆·兰尼斯特和劳勃·拜拉席恩才要为红堡的大火负责，因为他们把我父亲赶出了自家公司的董事会。”

       “你父亲就是那个老疯子伊里斯？我还以为雷加·坦格利安长的很帅呢。说实话，可真让人失望。”乔佛里拉长调子说，“还有， _拜托_ ，明明是我外公在管理那见鬼的公司。好像你那瘸老爹 _啥也没干_ 。”

       “除了伊里斯·坦格利安二世，没人能管理好红堡。而且，我 _不是_ 雷加！”坦格利安怒吼道。正当乔佛里准备开口反击时，有一扇门被拉开了。

       “拜拉席恩先生！”

       乔佛里走进学士的房间时，还能感受到那位不知道名字的坦格利安的目光，正要把他的背烧出一个洞来。

 

********

 

       乔佛里决定推掉这周和弥赛拉、崔斯丹、托曼还有玛格丽的晚餐。他们只会问他那该死的心理治疗会诊，说实话，乔佛里真的不想谈论它。学士谈到了他的遗传倾向性（因为他那对孪生乱伦的父母）、童年时双亲的忽视、他母亲和他那法律名义上的父亲的糟糕关系，还有一大堆有的没的。

       今晚有场校园派对，乔佛里可以马上搞到一些好酒。他需要的是野格或者伏特加，而不是弥赛拉的青亭岛金色葡萄酒。

       他的叔叔蓝礼只比乔佛里大五岁。尽管蓝礼是个相当令人头疼的gay，但他的派对在君临大学依然称得上是传奇。

       从蓝礼和洛拉斯的公寓里传来震耳欲聋的音乐，宿舍楼的墙基本上都因此振动起来。走廊里都是跳舞狂饮的人，乔佛里只能在拥挤的公寓里艰难地挪动。嘈杂的音乐从音箱里炸裂而出，振得厨房里的玻璃杯和酒瓶都在摇晃。

       “嘿！”乔佛里朝站在厨房的女孩大声喊，想盖过音乐声，“给我来一杯野格！”

       女孩转过身，露出恶魔般的微笑，一口气把最后一瓶野格剩余的酒全都喝光了。“糟糕，”她咧嘴笑道，“你要什么？抱歉，乔佛里，似乎什么也不剩了！”

       “去你的，米兰达！”他吼了一声，只好抓起一瓶廉价戈尔巴乔夫伏特加，往嘴里灌了一大口。周围的人大叫着，直到他把瓶子放下。他的喉咙像要烧起来似的，但他已经能感受到体内的酒精开始发挥效用了。

       手里拿着一杯由不同酒混成的玩意，乔佛里瞥见他的叔叔正在舔洛拉斯的喉咙（真恶心。他可 _不想_ 记得在愚蠢的家庭聚会上发生这种事），奥柏伦·马泰尔正紧挨着气得红了脸的维拉斯·提利尔的身体上下摩擦。拉姆斯·波顿和神学专业的贝里·唐德利恩进行着喝酒比赛。席恩·葛雷乔伊喝高了，像风筝一样跌跌撞撞地到处乱晃，而罗柏·史塔克紧跟在身后确保他不要试着跳出窗户。还有， _七层地狱啊_ ，那难道是他讨人厌的同父异母哥哥詹德利·维水吗？！

       “嘿……嘿，你要去哪儿！”有人在他身旁含糊地说道。

       “别到处乱撞，你这白痴！”不知是谁撞了他一下，乔佛里猛地转过身差点把酒都吐在对方身上。

       “呵，你想唤醒睡龙之怒么？！”对方咆哮着转过头来，乔佛里看清他的脸时呛了一口酒。

       醉得离谱，但绝对是等候室的坦格利安先生。

       “哇哦，强奸犯（rapist）那儿的拜拉席恩！呃，是治疗师（therapist）！”

       乔佛里快速打量了一下这势利的混蛋。对方穿着引人犯罪的黑色紧身裤和深红色的正装衬衣，衬衣里是一件印着三头龙和标语 **“血火同源”** 的白色T恤。

       “喜欢你看到的吗？”坦格利安坏笑着挑了挑眉毛，然后在歌曲的合唱响起时，把刚刚举着的一瓶百人城酸苹果酒塞给乔佛里。“嘿，你叫什么名字？”

       “乔佛里。”乔佛里的应答声穿过吵闹的音乐。他从比他略高一点儿的男人手里接过酒瓶，长饮了一口。坦格利安开始疯狂地大笑。“你呢？”

       “韦赛里斯。”那人回答，声音大得几乎要盖过震耳的音乐，“韦赛里斯·坦格利安三世。”

       随着克里斯蒂娜·阿奎莱拉的《滑稽戏》响起，奥柏伦爬上桌子，人群中爆发出一连串的欢呼声。

       乔佛里完全喝醉了，加入到狂吼的人群中去，又抓起韦赛里斯的那瓶百人城灌了一大口。

 

********

 

       乔佛里从未如此后悔一晚上喝了那么多酒。

       很多人一大清早就离开了蓝洛/洛蓝（Renras/Lenly）的公寓，但在此之前已经有一半的客人昏睡过去了。

       现在，蓝礼、洛拉斯、席恩、乔佛里、琼恩、韦赛里斯、狄肯·塔利和特蕾妮·沙德坐在堆满空杯子和空酒瓶的餐桌旁，每人面前都有一杯水和阿司匹林。

       “得有人自告奋勇把这些清理干净。”洛拉斯宣布。最年轻的提利尔之子披散着长卷发，双眼通红。

       没人回应。

       “塔利，你来帮忙。”蓝礼决定道。

       “啥？！为什么？！”狄肯（Dickon）大叫。特蕾妮朝他低吼，让他冷静点别叫这么大声，否则她就亲手阉了他。

       “因为你的名字里有个‘ _dick_ ’，而我们俩都喜欢dick。”洛拉斯回答，服下他的阿司匹林，“剩下的人，他妈的滚出去。”

       乔佛里这一次倒很乐意服从命令。有人吐在了他的衬衫上，现在衣服的布料正黏着他的皮肤。双手因为汗水和水果酒而变得黏乎乎的，真的很 _恶心_ 。

       “周四会诊见？”韦赛里斯在长廊对他说道。

       乔佛里耸耸肩，接着马上后悔做了这个动作：“大概吧。”

       当他回到公寓拔掉手机插头时，如果不是因为宿醉，他肯定会叫出声来：来自他妈妈的21通未接电话，11通来自弥赛拉的未接电话，有5通是詹姆打来的，甚至还有一通来自他外公泰温。就连怕死了哥哥喜怒无常的托曼，也发来一封短信表示担心：“你还好吗？”

       哇哦，可能他真的应该 _告诉_ 弥赛拉他不去聚餐。

 

********

 

       第三个星期四，君临从没有过这么糟糕的天气。此外， _旧镇学城心理治疗与精神科_ 附近的所有停车位都满了。乔佛里不得不把车停在两条街以外的地方，而且很明显，他的雨伞根本挡不住这样强劲的风雨。所以，他出现在等候室的时候，还带着一把坏掉的伞和一头新发型。

       “哇，你没停在旁边的停车场吗？”韦赛里斯·坦格利安那带着一点瓦雷利亚口音的声音响起。

       乔佛里瞪着他，把坏掉的雨伞伸到韦赛里斯面前，将上面的雨水甩在对方身上。

       “七层地狱啊！”韦赛里斯咆哮着，愤怒地抹去脸上的雨水。

       “我是一名兰尼斯特，一名拜拉席恩，像你这种患麻疹的臭蛇不准嘲笑我！”乔佛里咬牙切齿地说。他撩起衬衣去擦自己湿漉漉的脸，明显注意到韦赛里斯的目光往下游离，停在了他裸露的腹部上。

       乔佛里身材挺结实的，但并不是肌肉发达的那种。他肚子上没有腹肌，只有光滑皮肤下精瘦的肌肉线条。每次他同父异母的兄弟詹德利和艾德瑞克来访（这要求瑟曦·兰尼斯特不得待在家里），乔佛里都会嫉妒他们健壮的手臂和漂亮的腹肌。詹德利甚至比艾德瑞克更强壮。七层地狱啊，就连他同父异母的姐姐米亚·石东身上的肌肉都比他多！

       乔佛里的英式橄榄球玩得烂透了，这让他父亲和叔叔很看不起。事实上，是整个家族都看不起。他排球和网球倒打得不差，但对维斯特洛的权贵大家族来说，橄榄球意味着一切。提利尔、马泰尔、兰尼斯特、史塔克、拜拉席恩、坦格利安、徒利和葛雷乔伊，甚至是波顿和塔利这样的小家族，他们的孩子都打橄榄球。奥柏伦·马泰尔、罗柏·史塔克、琼恩·雪诺、洛拉斯·提利尔和蓝礼·拜拉席恩是他们年轻一辈中最伟大的名字。当然他们都比不上詹姆·兰尼斯特、乔拉·莫尔蒙、亚瑟·戴恩或者雷加·坦格利安。

       这更糟糕！他法律名义上的父亲和亲生父亲都是橄榄球天才，可乔佛里见鬼的连个球都接不到。

       “患麻疹的臭蛇？”韦赛里斯倒吸一口气，猛地冲上前揪起乔佛里的衣领，“你知不知道我的家族有多强大？我有多强大？”

       乔佛里也揪住韦赛里斯的衣领。出于某些原因，他才不怕这个又瘦又高的坦格利安呢。如果对方是雷加或者， _七层地狱_ 啊，或者是桑铎和他哥格雷果，他早就被吓出尿来了。不过也不是说他真的承认这一点。“坦格利安辉煌荣耀的日子早就一去不复返了。兰尼斯特向你致意，如今是 _我们_ 统治着维斯特洛的经济。”

       韦赛里斯没有回答，他的视线往下飘，在乔佛里的嘴唇上打转。

       金发男人咽了咽口水，然后带着一种被恶心到的讥笑把对方狠狠推开。坦格利安都是些 _肮脏的污垢_ 。“那是什么，你这可悲的蜥蜴？！你怎么 _敢_ 想那种事！滚开！像你们坦格利安一样，去干你的妹妹吧！或者是你哥哥，如果你更好这口儿！可能都喜欢？听说在你那操蛋的家族发生过这种事！”

       “ _我的_ 家族操蛋？！”韦赛里斯怒吼，“你妈妈是个毫无道德感的阴险贱人，只在乎自己的下体和钱！她什么时候告诉你她和自己的孪生弟弟睡了？两年前？哦不，等等，好像就在 _两个月_ 前！”

       乔佛里攥紧拳头。“再敢侮辱我母亲，我就杀了你！”

       韦赛里斯疯狂地咯咯笑道：“来啊！ _来试试啊_ ！你这个懦夫，软蛋，被宠坏的野小子！你杀不了任何人！”

       乔佛里想转过身朝马林·特兰或“猎狗”大吼，让他们好好教训这个苍白的小混蛋，但现在只有他一个人。

       “你会后悔的！”他指着对方咆哮，“等我父母知道这件事，你就完了！”说罢，他从韦赛里斯手里抢过自己那把坏了的伞，夺门而出。

       去他的预约。去他那该死的混蛋。

       乔佛里被怒火冲昏了头脑，甚至没注意到大雨把他浇得浑身湿透。

 

********

 

       回到宿舍后，他冷得像全身的骨头都浸泡在冰水里一样。乔佛里连忙冲了个热水澡，换上睡衣，打开汤不热，在网上播撒怨恨。在虚拟世界大吼大叫比在现实生活大吼大叫好多了。

       “小乔！”

       乔佛里吓得手一松，手机砸在了脸上，接着迅速坐起身。“弥赛拉，你他妈在这儿干嘛？！”

       弥赛拉·拜拉席恩凝视着她的哥哥，双臂交叉抱在胸前。“你穿着睡衣？现在才下午5点钟！”

       乔佛里丢给她一个扭曲的表情。

       “我问的是，”他又说了一遍，“你他妈在这儿干嘛？”

       弥赛拉叹了口气，然后坐在乔佛里的床边，把垂下来的金色长发拨到身后。“ _旧镇学城_ 给我打电话了。”

       “所以呢？”乔佛里厉声反问道。

       “显然你在等候室朝韦赛里斯·坦格利安大吼大叫。自从你把我列为你信任的人——顺便我得为此谢谢你——并且同意我可以待到最近会诊……”

       “说重点！”

       弥赛拉闭上嘴，再一次开口。“克林顿学士告诉我，你患有严重的注意力不足多动症，总是用愤怒面对问题。他还告诉我你的情况已经不只是精神不安这么简单了，而是严重的人格混乱，包括现实感缺失、羞耻感或愧疚感能力缺失和极端自我中心。”

       “直说吧，我tm就是个疯子。”乔佛里吼回去，“我才不在乎。拉姆斯·波顿也是个疯子，没人在乎。可能除了席恩·葛雷乔伊和珍妮·普尔。”

       “别说这种话，小乔，求你了。”弥赛拉轻声说道，“他们可以帮助你。”

       “我不需要帮助，我看上去需要帮助吗？”乔佛里愤怒地反驳，“我才不管某个有医学学位的老混球是不是认为我完了。我很好，不需要那些狗屁精神治疗。”

       弥赛拉叹气，将几缕金发别到耳后。“我知道你不想要精神治疗，但可能……你瞧，我认识丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，韦赛里斯的妹妹。他的诊断和你的 _一模一样_ 。我们觉得……或许和能理解你的人谈谈……”

       “韦赛里斯是个混蛋，但他对酒的品味不错。”

       “我不管你是要酗酒，还是要围绕某个恐怖的家伙展开一场心智失常的谈话。”弥赛拉尖锐地说，“如果和像你一样的人谈谈能帮到你，我就要你这么做。”

       乔佛里眯起眼睛：“我得听你的命令？”

       “这不是命令。”

       “听上去就像命令！”

       “这是请求。”

       “不准请求！”乔佛里倒吸一口气，攥紧手机，“我们一半为鹿，一半为狮！ _怒火燎原，听我怒吼_ ！”

       “只是狮子而已，记得吗？”弥赛拉的声音太小，以至于她哥哥几乎听不见。她站起来继续说，“你明天回来吗？希琳到镇上了，会来家里拜访。”

       乔佛里嘟囔了几句咒骂的话，躺回床上背过身子，没有回答。

       弥赛拉又叹了口气，把一张纸条放在哥哥的咖啡桌上。纸上写着她从丹妮莉丝那儿问来的韦赛里斯的联系方式。

      或许这能帮到他。

 

********

 

       乔佛里交过女朋友。珊莎·史塔克是第一任，但在她父亲揭露了瑟曦和詹姆的奸情、以及整个DNA测试的折磨和公关危机后，显然他“恐吓”、“折磨”了她。胡说八道，那蠢丫头要为她父亲无礼的指控受点教训。

       没想到，两年后他发现那些指控都是真的。

       然后是玛格丽·提利尔，来自高庭的美丽少女。当玛格丽甩了他只是为了公开和托曼的恋情时，乔佛里如遭五雷轰顶，受到了巨大的打击。

       所以，21岁的乔佛里·拜拉席恩，如今仍是单身，还是个处男。

       而他18岁的弟弟不是。

       他那快20岁的妹妹也不是。

       一想到整个家族要齐聚一堂，他感觉糟透了。

       此时乔佛里正坐在拜拉席恩宅别墅里的大桌旁。这栋别墅位于君临南边的风息堡，是属于蓝礼名下的房产。蓝礼在大学的时候，房子一直由科塔奈·庞洛斯来打理。史坦尼斯搬去龙石岛，而劳勃——三兄弟中的长兄，则重新搬回了君临。

       他记不起上一次举行这种规模的家庭聚会是什么时候了。就算是为了讨论劳勃和瑟曦离婚的事，也没这么齐人。

       乔佛里坐在随时都会嘲笑他的蓝礼旁边，弥赛拉和托曼则在他们妈妈的两侧。他法律名义上的父亲的私生子们——詹德利·维水、艾德瑞克·风暴和米亚·石东也坐在桌边。史坦尼斯和赛丽丝也在，虽然他们几年前就已经离婚了。史坦尼斯的未婚夫是戴佛斯·席渥斯，希琳和他们俩住在一起；赛丽丝和女友梅丽珊卓则搬去了亚夏。提利昂坐在乔佛里另一边。

       当然，接着是瑟曦和詹姆，他的亲生父母。还有他的外公/爷爷，泰温·兰尼斯特。

       “我不明白我们为什么要聚在这里！”乔佛里开口，双臂交叉抱在胸前，“除了托曼，我们都在大学。别告诉我这tm是监禁。”

      “闭嘴，小子！”劳勃大吼，“你没啥好说的！”

      “我已经不是小孩儿了！”乔佛里喊道。

      “乔佛里，”泰温简短地说，“安静。”

       史坦尼斯站起身。“劳勃会留着在君临的房子，詹德利、米亚搬去和他住。艾德瑞克跟着蓝礼，也就是说在蓝礼毕业之前跟着庞洛斯先生。”

      这让乔佛里吃了一惊。艾德瑞克非常仰慕他的父亲，但却和蓝礼更亲近。不过，他原本还是以为艾德瑞克会选劳勃。

       “弥赛拉和托曼只要愿意，可以保留拜拉席恩的姓氏，但乔佛里要用兰尼斯特的姓氏。”

       乔佛里难以置信地看着他的叔叔：“什么？！”

       他知道劳勃不喜欢他。该死，他知道劳勃 _恨_ 他。可是允许他的弟弟妹妹继续用拜拉席恩的姓，却强迫他叫兰尼斯特？！

       “我们不同意。”泰温说，“他们三个可以自己决定使用哪个姓氏。”

       “我们不能用组合姓氏吗？”弥赛拉问。

       “当然，”史坦尼斯回答，“但乔佛里不能保留拜拉席恩的姓氏。”

      “为什么偏爱弥赛拉和托曼？”瑟曦问，她的声音就像有毒的蜜糖，甜美但致命，“乔佛里也可以用组合姓氏‘拜拉席恩-兰尼斯特’。”

       史坦尼斯没有让步。“乔佛里给拜拉席恩这个姓氏抹黑。”

       “瑟曦和詹姆同样给兰尼斯特抹黑。”泰温说着，向双胞胎姐弟投去严厉的目光，“但他们还留着姓氏。我要求让乔佛里拥有相同的待遇。”

       “乔佛里对我挚友的女儿所做的事简直羞于启齿。”劳勃咆哮道，“我不想和他扯上任何关系。”

       乔佛里倒吸一口气，好像肚子被人狠狠揍了一拳。

       “法律硕士！”提利昂开口，蓝礼听罢叹了口气，“你怎么说？”

       “根据法律，他们三人必须用‘希山’作姓氏。”蓝礼说，“因为他们都是私生子。但这只适用于普通私生子，而不适合乱伦生出的孩子。所以，我坚持认为让他们自己做选择。”

       “劳勃，”蓝礼转向他的哥哥，“让乔佛里用组合姓氏吧。允许其中两个孩子选择、却强迫另一个用其他姓氏，实在不合法。这样做太显眼了，会给 _我们_ 家族带来严重的法律后果。”

       劳勃懊恼地低吼了一声，还是点头同意了。

       “那么就解决了。”泰温说，“乔佛里、弥赛拉和托曼将会使用组合姓氏‘兰尼斯特-拜拉席恩’。”

       “詹德利、艾德瑞克和米亚会成为合法的拜拉席恩家族成员。”史坦尼斯继续说，“詹德利作为劳勃的长子，将成为红堡公司的继承人。”

       “什么？”詹姆挑了挑一边的眉毛，“你不想把红堡留给自己？”

       史坦尼斯合上嘴唇，再次开口：“不像房间里的某些人，我尊重继承法的规定。只要詹德利和艾德瑞克一合法，我只是红堡的第三继承人。”

       “詹德利·维水不具备管理红堡这样的公司所需的能力。”泰温说，朝詹德利投去锐利的眼神。

       “我学的是经济和工商管理！”詹德利开口，“在君临大学！和乔佛里读的是同一个专业！”

       “没错，在你完成了技工学徒期之后。”泰温像是被对方的话逗笑了，从容回敬道。

       “一旦詹德利完成学业，他 _就会_ 具备管理公司所需的能力。”史坦尼斯继续说，“乔佛里和托曼对公司没有发言权。而且等到詹德利大学毕业，劳勃还没死呢。”

       “谁能保证他未来的能力？”

       “他的成绩。”

       “希望能给我看一看。”

       史坦尼斯看向詹德利，青年只是无所谓地耸耸肩：“好的，我会把我最近考试的成绩单复印件发给你。”

       泰温点点头：“非常好。还有什么是需要我们在没有律师在场的情况下讨论的吗？”

       史坦尼斯摇摇头：“没有了。”

       瑟曦和詹姆是最先离开的。

 

********

 

       宿舍的地板撒满了尖利的玻璃碎片。乔佛里一回来把车钥匙丢给佛雷，对方就离开了宿舍。考虑到目前房间的状况，这无疑是个明智的选择。

       乔佛里站在房间中间，双手被玻璃割得鲜血淋漓。他又拎起一瓶佛雷偷偷储存的酒，尖叫着把它扔向墙壁。

     _乔佛里·兰尼斯特-拜拉席恩。_

       这是他父母通奸的证据。尽管他的家族已经竭力压制媒体，但还是有“瑟曦·拜拉席恩和詹姆·兰尼斯特乱伦生子”的传言。

      他的新姓氏无疑证实了那些传言的真实性。

      所有人都会知道。所有人都会嫌恶地看着他。所有人都会把他当作有史以来最恶心的东西。

      所有人都会 _嘲笑_ 他。

       乔佛里一滴也没碰被他扔到墙上的酒。啤酒、伏特加和杜松子酒的臭味实在太难闻了，但他被满腔怒火遮蔽了心智，以至于没闻到半点酒臭味。

       为了掩盖他的尖叫而打开的音乐以及玻璃碎裂声刺得耳朵疼，但说实话，他一点儿也不在乎。

       人们会嘲笑他。 _没人_ 可以嘲笑他。如果他们敢嘲笑他，就算只是发出一点“咯咯”的笑声，他都会让他们痛苦地哀嚎，哀求他的慈悲， _生不如死_ 。

       乔佛里用佛雷的床单抹掉手上的血，想去拿另一瓶酒，不小心被咖啡桌绊了一下。

       “可恶！七层地狱啊！”他大吼，狠狠踢了一脚桌子，把它踢得移动了几英寸。那是他妈妈送的礼物。他那个向自己孪生弟弟张开大腿的妈妈。他现在只想烧了它。全部都烧了。烧了他的房间，烧了这间大学，烧掉 _所有东西_ 。

       他扶着桌子站起身来的时候，一张亮黄色的便利贴粘在他的手上。

        _韦赛里斯·坦格利安：00320-537-230，73号房_ **——**

       乔佛里低吼了一声，一把扯下那张便利贴，掏出口袋里的手机，也不在意手上的血蹭到屏幕。他把便利贴上的电话号码存进手机，备注为“疯癫漂亮的小爬虫”，然后给对方发了条短信：

     _“过来和我一起拆了11号房。  ——乔佛里”_

       他迅速拍了一张房间的照片，随短信一起发了出去。

       如果韦赛里斯·坦格利安真的和他一样疯，肯定会毫不犹豫地出现。

      大概过了五分钟，他的宿舍门被推开，一个银发脑袋探了进来。

      “这是谁的房间？”韦赛里斯·坦格利安问，紫罗兰色的眼睛里闪着狂热的光芒。

      “我的。”乔佛里嘟囔道，把一瓶廉价啤酒扔给韦赛里斯，“喝光它，我不在乎，不过把它砸烂。砸烂 _所有东西_ 。”

       韦赛里斯得意地笑了，关上身后的门。一秒钟后，一个酒瓶子就砸在了乔佛里脑袋旁的墙上，碎成好几块。

       乔佛里同样回以得意的笑容。

 

********

 

       二十分钟后，除了一瓶廉价气泡酒，所有酒瓶子都被摔成碎片。佛雷的枕头被扯烂，羽毛飞得到处都是，乔佛里的咖啡桌被踢成木块，课本被扔在地上，满地都是碎片和酒。

       乔佛里和韦赛里斯躺在金发男人的床上——唯一没被他们的疯狂波及的东西，相互传递那瓶气泡酒。它喝起来像狗尿，但也就这样了。

       “谢啦。”乔佛里喃喃说道，“这真的太爽了。”

       韦赛里斯哼了一声，灌了一大口酒。“我能理解。”

       “你不能。”

       “我真的能。我自己也做过这种事，好几次了。”

       “真的？”乔佛里微微转过头，看着坦格利安问。

       “当然。”韦赛里斯回答，把酒瓶递给乔佛里，“这就是我妹妹送我去看心理医生的原因之一。”

       “你妹妹也是，哈！”乔佛里嘟哝着，喝了一口酒，“她在和那个维斯·多斯拉克交换生约会，是吗？”

       “是我介绍他们认识的，可她根本不感谢我。”坦格利安说道，皱了皱眉头，“你说‘也’是什么意思？”

       “我也是被我妹妹弥赛拉送去看心理医生的。”

       “真的？”

       “没错。”

       “她在和崔斯丹·马泰尔交往，对吗？”韦赛里斯问，乔佛里哼了一声以示肯定。“我以前曾经和他姐姐亚莲恩交往过一段时间。”

       “我以为你们坦格利安都是兄弟姐妹通婚的。”

       “坦格利安不对任何神或人负责。”韦赛里斯重重叹了口气，“很多事情变了。我哥哥雷加娶了伊莉亚·马泰尔，丹妮在和卓戈约会，我曾和亚莲恩·马泰尔交往过。真龙的血脉被蕾妮和伊耿玷污了，但我血统纯正。”

       “气泡酒喝完了。”乔佛里已经没有力气把酒瓶砸烂，只是把瓶子扔到了一边。

       两人一言不发地在乔佛里的床上躺了一会儿，直到韦赛里斯再次开口。

       “你有亲过男生吗？”

       乔佛里真的太累了，还有些醉，实在没力气做出激烈的反应。

       “没有。”

       “有想过吗？”

       “有。”不过说真的，亲洛拉斯·提利尔这种事每个人至少都幻想过 _一次_ 吧。“你呢？”

       “什么，亲过还是想过？”

       “两个都是。”

       “亲？没有。想过？哦绝对的。”

       乔佛里知道这个时候要来了。当韦赛里斯移动位置时，他感觉到床垫凹陷了下去。他朝银发男子挪近了一点儿。

       他还没那么醉，不能归咎于酒精。

       _哦，天啊，_ 他想， _这家伙真辣。我遭遇了性挫折。我还挺喜欢他的。我不需要找借口。这完全没问题。_

       于是，在对方低头前，乔佛里直起身把韦赛里斯按倒，像野兽一样饥渴、凶猛地吻住了对方的嘴唇。

       韦赛里斯惊得倒吸一口气，乔佛里趁机把舌头伸进对方嘴里。

       没想到的是，韦赛里斯比乔佛里更擅长亲吻。乔佛里冲动、饥渴的尝试得到了对方同样热情而急切的回应，但相比之下更加温柔缠绵。

       两人的牙齿轻撞在一起，但这并没有干扰到他们。直到亲得快窒息仿佛眼冒金星了，他们才分开紧贴在一起的嘴唇。

       “我恨你。”韦赛里斯嘟哝道，摸摸自己被乔佛里揉乱的头发。乔佛里手上红色的血蹭在了他的银发上。

          乔佛里加深了脸上得意的笑容。他那缺氧的肺吸进的每一次呼吸都充盈着他的胸腔，今早为了家庭会议而穿的衬衣变得皱巴巴的。“这是好事，不是么？”

       韦赛里斯疯了似的大笑，与乔佛里十指相扣。“对，没错。”

      他们像这样又待了一会儿，找回自己的呼吸。

      “你。”乔佛里开口，用食指戳戳韦赛里斯的胸膛，“和我去约会。”

      “我才不听小狮崽的命令呢。”韦赛里斯轻声回答，又一个坏笑浮现在他的脸上。

      “我会让你 _求_ 我的。”金发青年发出嘶嘶声。

      “雄狮曾屈服于巨龙。”

      “那都是 _几百年_ 前的事了。”

       现在韦赛里斯的手指掐得他的皮肤发痛，但乔佛里发现自己一点也不介意。“我们逃掉下一次心理医生的预约吧。”

       “我喜欢你说话的样子，但你说的太多了。”乔佛里喃喃说道，再一次将他们的嘴唇撞在一起。

       他暗暗感谢弥赛拉为他安排了周四的会诊。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原作品真的太好看了，感谢作者大大授权！


End file.
